middleton we have a problem
by fan boy for rongo
Summary: a nice little rongo fic i made after being inspiered by a pic on devieant art that goes by the same name my first attempt at writing seriously go look up the pic
1. Chapter 1

Middleton we have a problem

Written by fanboyforrongo

Inspired by a pic on devieantart by the same name

* * *

This starts a while after episode 13 monkey fist strikes

Italicized words are the characters thoughts

Big thank you to DJdubious for being my beta reader I do not own kim possible Disney does as much as I wish I could change that I cant and I am not making any money off this so don't sue me alright?

* * *

Shego sat in Dr. Draken's new lab reading the newest villain's monthly magazine, as he paced around the floor raving about his new plan to steal the Centurion project and finally defeat Kim Possible. She had been ignoring him after the first 5 minutes or so and had decided to see if there was anything interesting in the magazine. _Oh what is this? _She ran into an article about the newest villain a "Monkey Fist", _God where do they come up with these stupid names? What's this? He's a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar? Wow I haven't heard of anybody using that before… and he has monkey hands, and feet!_ "Oh that is just wrong!" she groused out loud unable to stop herself

He stopped his ranting and turned to her. "No it's not! I know that the Centurion project does… uh… something!"

She rolled her eyes at him. _"I_ wasn't talking about you stupid plan." Then after what he said had fully hit her, she asked tersely,

"Wait a second, do you even know what this…?"

"Centurion project**,**" he cut in helpfully.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. So? What does the thing do?" she said as she put her magazine down to glare at her employer

"Um… well… it…"

She cut in, "Do we need to play Drakken goes ouch again?" For emphasis, she lit up one of her hands.

"NO! No! No!" he yelled she put her hand down but continued to glare at him. "I know that the government is keeping it a secret and that means that whatever it is must be dangerous" his eyes skirted the room looking left and right for an escape route should she decide that his plan and head needed a glowing green "push." in the right direction.

She stared at him for a few minutes while mulling over this germ of a plan. As she did so, she told herself, _Hmmm… well I suppose I can just scare him a bit so he won't try something like this again… Oh what the hell? I'm bored so why not? _"All right**,** Dr D., I'll go get this…" she tried to recall the name.

"Centurion thing." He visibly relaxed and looked up very, VERY, gratefully towards the ceiling.

_Was he just praying? _That thought amused her. Amused she filed that thought away for later use as an insult. "But!"

He jumped up and looked ready to run.

"After this if you ever try to send me off to steal something and you don't even know what it does…" She lit up a finger and waved it at him. "We are going to play a very, very long game of Drakken goes ouch, got it?"

He nodded vigorously

"Good, Now let me finish reading this." She sat back down and picked up her magazine _now where is that article. Aha! Here it is_. She began reading again always interested in new villains mostly to check if they were any danger to her. Not that many could be considered to be as such, but it never hurt to keep an eye open. _Let's see. He stole 4 monkey statues? To obtain mystical monkey power? She quickly put him in the crazy-obsessed villain file in her mind. Hm… nothing else of any impor- _she stopped mid thought when she looked down at the end of the article.

It read, "Monkey Fist was not arrested by teen hero Kim Possible but by a blond haired boy and a naked mole rat. We could not get his name, as nobody was able to recall it."

She stopped for a moment to deal with that point. _Nah! It couldn't be! Could it? No way! Never happen! Not possible that sidekick could never do something like that… or could he…? No I would definitely have noticed if he could. _Regardless she had a nagging felling in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake.

_Soon as this Monkey Fist gets out I'm going to have a talk with him and I am going to find out exactly what happened._ She decided. She started to skim through the rest of the pages. _Hmm… nothing, nothing, oooo cute boots!... nothing, nothing… _then she came across a page selling various villainy items and saw a small ad in the corner. Hmmm… Duff Kiligan looking to sell Centurion project. Contact Big Daddy for meeting location."

"HEY**,** DR D**!**" she yelled out to the figure sitting at a desk across the room. She smirked as she saw him jump about 3 feet up _hmm… not his highest but not bad._ She thought amused at his nervousness.

"Yes**,** Shego**,** what is it**?**" he asked very meekly as he approached cautiously.

"It looks like someone has already stolen your… whatever it's called**.**" She held the page out to him.

"What how can this be! How could he have known we were going to steal it?"

She mentally slapped herself in the head. _Ugh! Why do I put up with this idiot? _She quickly collected herself."Dr D., he didn't know I was going to steal it. He just thought it was worth stealing."

"Oh yes… Well… He could have done it just to interfere with my plans!" He stated rather lamely.

"Sure, Dr. D., sure." She retorted, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well at least he is selling it. Shego contact this "Big Daddy" and set up a meeting so we can buy the Centu-"

A rapidly approaching plasma engulfed hand stopped him in mid-sentence. The hand stopped mere inches from his face.

"Ok, Dr D**,** I am getting sick of hearing that stupid name so lets just start calling the project ok?" she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

He nodded vigorously in agreement.

Finally!_ He's learning not to annoy me. Took him long enough. _

[Much later at the arranged meeting place]

As per the instructions, the villains met at that spot. Shego was standing slightly behind Drakken. While he was sitting on the floor next to the money case across from him sat Duff Kiiligan.

_Hmm I don't see a suitcase or anything I wonder where he has the project thing? _She thought distractedly. She quickly discarded the thought to pay attention to Dr. D and Duff.

"Is it true**,** Duff Kiligan**,** that you recently stole the top secret Centurion project?" Drakken said in an odd manner

"Mmm. Maybe**,**" Duff said in a mocking tone. "Is it true**,** Dr Drakken**,** that you are looking to purchase the recently stolen top secret Centurion project**?**" he said while leaning forward**.**

"Hmm maybe**,**" Drakken replied.

_Ugh if I let this go on we could be here all night. _She slammed the case with the money down in front of Duff. "Here's the money now hand over the Centurion project".

Drakken whined**,** "Shego**,** we were about to haggle"

Duff cut in**,** "And I do love ta haggle"

She looked pointedly over at Drakken**.** "Lets just get the Centurion Project and get out of here already."

Duff was handing Drakken a small object that look a lot like a bracelet**.** "Ah you're a hash one**,** Lassie."

Drakken took the small object and looked over it in confusion. Then he bit it.

She closed her eyes and tried to cover her face with a hand to keep from smirking at his stupidity. _Oi is there no end to his stupidity what kind of idiot bites something that could potentially blow up cause he bit it? Shego thought._

"This trinket is the top secret Centurion Project?" asked Drakken.

Duff was counting the money**.** "Aye but don't blame me if it's a wee thingy. Blame the scientist who built it."

Suddenly a familiar feminine voice cut in, "And guess what? I think those scientists would like it back!"

All turned around and saw their fire haired nemesis.

"Kim Possible!" Duff and Drakken exclaimed (for some reason surprised).

Ron chimed in**,** "Yea and… yea you know what I've got nothing to add to that." He said in a sheepish manner.

"You know her?" Duff asked Drakken.

"Know her, hate her!" "SHEGO! ATTACK!" Drakken yelled.

To spite Drakken she jumped up using his head as an anchor**.**

"OUCH**!**" he yelled

_You gotta learn to get out of my way__**!**_ Shego mused smugly. She landed in front of Kim in her typical fighting stance.

Kim threw out a kick to the body.

Shego jumped up and back to avoid her teenage adversary, _Oooh! Trying to get fancy huh, Kimmie? _She landed a few feet away.

Kim came at her with a right to the neck.

Shego jumped over her to avoid, landing behind her crouching into her fighting stance,

Kim flipped over to her, and threw a punch to her chest**.**

Shego stepped aside and grabbed her arm. Then using the force of the punch, she threw Kim over her shoulder before pressing the attack.

From where he was, Ron repeated dejectedly**,** "You know I've got nothing to add here either…"

However Rufus on his shoulder started chattering and jumping up and down on his shoulder while pointing across the room. He pushed Ron's head in the right direction,

Ron saw Kiligan lining up a shot with one of his exploding golf balls. _Oh no! I gotta stop him! _"Exploding golf ball**!**" he yelled to warn Kim if he couldn't stop Kiligan. He quickly grabbed a tray from a passing waiter.

"FORE!" Duff yelled with a sadistic grin. He hit the ball right towards Kim and Shego who had each other by a wrist struggling to gain the upper hand.

Shego looked over just in time to see a golf ball she knew would explode coming right at her head. _Oh shit! If I live through this I'm gonna kill that golfer Kiligan! _

Kim looked over at the incoming ball, _Oh No this is not good! _

They both gasped looking at what could be their deaths**.**

Ron was looking at Kiligan and the flying ball through chocolate colored eyes. At that instant he forgot his fears and focused on the moment at hand, felling an odd sensation coming from his body as his eyes turned a light yellow. _Ok I only got one chance at this! Better make this a good one! _He threw the tray where he believed the golf ball would be when the tray got there. _Come on come on I can't let KP get hurt! _"FREESTYLE!" He yelled out! Almost as if an after thought _I gotta save Shego too can't let anything happen to that beautiful face._

The tray sped towards the ladies intercepting the golf ball.

The ball ricocheted off the tray and up towards the ceiling.

_his eyes slowly ebbed back to a chocolate brown, YES I DID IT I saved KP and SHEGO Whoa! Whoa! Wait why am I so happy about saving Shego? Oh well later! Gotta focus. _

The ball hit the ceiling and exploded the ceiling started to crack then rumble and then it crumbled towards the quintet.

"The roof! She's coming down!" Duff yelled**.**

Off to the side, Drakken realized, "That can't be good." Suddenly he felt something tickle his leg. "What is that_? _ Oh! Ha! Hee! Whoo! HA! HA! HEE" he laughed.

Rufus scurried up his body he popped out of shirt and then he ran over and snatched the bracelet out of the scientist's hand.

"Blasted rat!" Drakken yelled at him while trying to catch him.

Rufus scurried around his head avoiding him easily.

"Give that back!" Drakken yelled**.**

Rufus got on top of his head and quickly threw the bracelet to Kim.

She caught it on her outstretched arm "Way to go**,** Rufus!" Kim yelled.

Shego ran over and grabbed Kim's arm trying to get the bracelet back. "That's ours! Gimmie!"

The bracelet tightened around Kim's arm.

Kim mocked with a smirk**.** "Guess its going with me**.**"

_Oh I really hate that girl! _Shego growled to herself.

Meantime Kim jumped over her and away towards the door and her sidekick. As the two teens ran outside, Shego glanced upward and saw the roof coming down around her quickly _Oh crap! I just know this is gonna hurt! _She looked around and saw Duff and Drakken, She jumped over to them and when the building collapsed, she managed to hold a piece of the ceiling over them and protect them from most of the debris.

When they came out from the rubble duff asked "Do I still get me money?"

Drakken just yelled nonsense as he did when he got upset.

_Oh__**,**__ Kimmie__**,**__ I am gonna get you back for that one just you wait._

On the way back to the lair Shego was very quiet lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe what ron did… or rather that he did ANYTHING!

_Did the buffoon just save me? I mean he probably only did it to save Kimmie, but how did he get the aim and accuracy to hit something as small as a golf ball out of the air like that? Maybe he was the one who caught Monkey Fist after all! That sideki- no… Ron he's not such a buffoon after all… I mean after all he did still save me and it was pretty amazing. Plus he doesn't look all that bad kind of cute actual- WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! I'm talking about kimmies sidekick! I cant be thinking about him like that!... Or can I?_

* * *

Thank you for reading now if you would be so kind as to hit that little button down there that says review I would be given the fuel to go on if not well… this being my first attempt at writing I would be so crushed I would never be able to write again. So… ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET ME DOWN !


	2. Chapter 2

Middleton we have a problem

* * *

Chapter 2

Once again I am given the unpleasant job of telling you all I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE Disney does and as much as I wish upon a star that's not gonna change any time soon I'm not making any money here so no sue alright? Oh and big thanks to my beta DJ Dubois to whom with out this would not be happening.

Italicized words are the characters thoughts.

* * *

Shego sat in Drakken's New lair absentmindedly reading a magazine (another villains magazine of course). She mused over the events of last week.

Particularly how Ron Stoppable had saved her.

_I still can't believe he saved me even if it was to save Kimmie…even though he's a good guy and he's supposed to do stuff like that….N to mention he looked overjoyed when he saved us…_

Her eyes drifted over the page of her magazine coming to rest on a small article featuring this weeks escaped villains. She quickly regained her focus,

The article read, "The new villain, Monkey Fist, recently broke out of an unnamed Global Justice facility. He apparently did so by talking to the local simians and training them to help him escape."

She nodded to herself, _So he finally escaped. Good! Now I can ask him about what really happened when he was captured! Then I can see if it was really Stoppable who took him down! _

Her eyes scanned the page for any other information on Monkey Fist. She found only a small tidbit of information stating that He had rented a timeshare lair._ So he is in one of the timeshares. I suppose I'll drop in and say, "Hello" to him._ She smirked while heading for the door.

" Shego where are you going?" Drakken asked from his chair across the room."Are you going out for some cocoa moo? Because if you are, I'd like to come too. Oooh! Wait I just rembered this lovely little shop in the town just below the mountain that serves a wonderful cocoa moo!"

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him. She stalked towards his desk.

"Umm Shego why are you looking at me like that do I have something on my face?" He felt his face curiously.

She didn't stop her progress, glaring at him as she went.

"Shego, cut that out. What have we talked about with sidekicks being threatening?" he reminded her while trying to keep his ego intact.

She frowned at him effectively dismissing his reminder. "Do you think I care?" She tapped her fingers on his desk impatiently, "Do you remember what happened the last time you offered me some cocoa moo?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah. I thought not. Look, Dr. D., you just stay here and play with your gizmos and devices. I've got things to do. Be back," she told him pointedly. The emerald fire in her eyes made it clear she wouldn't be disagreed with.

_I think he remembers!_ She " accidentally" let the hand on the desk become engulfed in plasma, burning a handprint into the desk. "Ooop's sorry Dr D. that was an accident." She grinned ferally.

"NO! No! Shego that will not be necessary I think I will stay here! and don't worry about the desk accidents do happen." He said almost pleadingly.

She put out her hand, "Awww now isn't that a shame? You won't get to see that nurse you liked so much, what was her name again? Helga, right?" She chuckled at the memory of watching him being treated to one of Helga's "old family cures", namely forced yoga and worm stew. (The yoga wouldn't have been so bad had Helga not been a six-foot bodybuilder trying to tie him into a pretzel.)

He meanwhile curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb at the mere memory of Helga.

She turned around and headed for the door._ Okay that should keep him out of my hair for while._ With an amused grin, she left the building.

* * *

[Later at the timeshare lair]

"BLAST STOPPABLE! MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE AND MINE ALONE!"Monkey Fist jumped around the room hitting walls and floors in an angry display of his skills. "BATES BRING ME SOME TEA"

Silence echoed throughout the lair.

" Oh dear! That's right. Bates has retired. I suppose I can't blame the old boy. He was getting a bit on in years and being arrested might have been a little bit too much excitement for him."

He quickly went into the kitchen and poured himself some Earl Grey.

He smelled the cup's aroma with satisfaction "Ah I do so love the smell of Earl Grey. It's so calming." To turn and headed back towards the main room

Meanwhile Shego climbed onto the roof and found the skylight. She peered down to see Monkey Fist walking out of the room. _All right! Now is my chance to get down there. _She quickly slid two magnets into the skylight's lock to prevent the alarm form being triggered, then grabbed a rope and hooked it to the roof edge. After checking that the rope was secured she quickly repelled down. She gave the rope a sharp tug undoing the special knot holding it in place. Hiding the rope, she crept up to the wall near the door he had gone through and waited for him to return.

He opened the door and walked out into the room. "I suppose I really will have to get some new servants." Suddenly he saw a green light flash in the room. He turned just in time to see a green ball of energy coming towards him. He jumped up, and hanging by the rafters on the ceiling looked down, and saw a woman with a green and black jump suit with glowing green hands. "Who the Duce are you!" he shouted angrily.

_Crap! He dodged that! I suppose those monkey feet of his can come in handy. _She yelled back"I'm Shego. Guess what? You're coming for a little ride with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. She smirked. If it's the second way, this is gonna get real ugly, real fast."

"NO ONE ORDERS MONKEY FIST! Least of all a lowly thief!" He dropped down to the floor, and went into a flying kick straight at her.

She dodged the attack. Then she smirked as if to mock him. she connected with a punch to the jaw stunning him.

However he recovered almost instantly and responded by grabbing a vase off a nearby table and flinging it at her.

She blasted it out of the air a few feet in front of her, scattering fragments in all directions. She opened her eyes and didn't see him.

"Where the h-" She was cut off as a kick hit her upper body from behind, while a punch hit her leg.

Then he grabbed her with a foot and spun her around and began throwing a quick succession of punches and kicks to her body.

She blocked most but a few still hit her and very painfully when they did. After a kick to the upped body she was sent tumbling backwards.

"Ha! Take that!" he started a monkey like laugh while thumping his chest.

She hit the ground but rolled with the kick taking the burnt of the force of the hit. She made herself get back into a fighting stance. She winced her leg shouting in protest. She guessed it was broken or sprained.

_If I don't finish this soon there will be trouble… this guy is dangerous! _"That hurt! But not as much as THIS will!" She snarled, at him as she lit up both hands and shot off a flurry of plasma blasts.

He managed to doge all but two of them; the first hit his right arm paralyzing it, the other in the chest knocking him into a wall headfirst.

He felt a flash of pain as well as a burning sensation then he felt a sharp whack as his head hit the wall, then for a time he felt nothing at all…

_God, I'm glad that's over with this guy is definety going to be a problem. _She quickly checked herself over for any major injures aside from her leg and ribs the rest were relatively minor bruises and such.

She retrieved the rope and tied him up while making sure he could not move his arms or his feet to untie himself. She pulled out her hover car keys and pushed the remote activation button.

_All right. The hover car will be here soon. Now I just need to make sure he doesn't wake up. _She reached down to the pouch on her ankle and pulled out a small tranquilizer gun. She shot him with it once to make sure he would be out for the trip.

The hover car pulled up over the sky light and lowered a ladder for her. She hefted him over her shoulder and started climbing up. Once at the top, she dumped him into the back. Her body protested this extra strain making her clench her teeth in pain. She felt another flash of pain as her leg and side demanded her attention with painful spasms. _That was a hard kick I think he broke a rib minimum. _Once again, she was glad that her comet powers gave her faster healing capabilities. She typed in the coordinates she wanted and hit the autopilot then laid back and shut her eye's trying to relax and heal wincing once more from the pain she made a mental note to make her talk with him as painful as possible.

* * *

(Announcer voice)

"Meanwhile at the Middleton Mall!"

"Ron! Ron! RON!" Kim hollered to her best friend

He jumped up feeling startled "What! What's going on! Is it a Zombie attack?"

"No of course it's not Ron you just spaced out again and you've been doing that a lot over the past week. If you didn't do this all the time I would be worried. But you **are **doing it more often lately."

"Yeah KP your right, I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately." He didn't mention that he was thinking about Shego. _I can't possibly tell her that I'm thinking about Shego she'd FREAK! But I just can't seem to get her out of my head, I wonder why? Maybe it's her commanding presence?, or maybe her face? Or her lovely green eyes, or her wonderful voice, or her curves, or- Wait! Stop right there! That is going to far! Come on get it together! THIS IS SHEGO we're talking about! Crap! oh well I'll think about this later this is so not the time._ He snapped his focus back to Kim.

" Whoa! Whoa! Now I am worried! You play to many zombie games you know that? I mean what kind of person thinks there's a zombie attack when their name is called? It's just not normal." She teased playfully.

" Remember the Ron Stoppable code KP, never be normal!"

Rufus popped out of his pocket to voice his agreement "hink- uh-huh never!"

Ron looked down affectionately at his pet. " Thanks for the support Buddy."

Rufus gave his human his imitation of his two thumbs up. "S-ok!" then disappeared back into his pocket.

"So, KP, what did you want?"

" Nothing Ron I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going out with Josh tonight so I will have to cancel our outing tomorrow."

Ron looked at her shocked, "But, KP, we always go out on Friday!" He looked at her sadly.

She looked sheepish for a moment, "I Know, I know but this is JOSH the hottest, most unattainable guy in school! He finally asked me out to dinner. I can't just say no!" She looked over at him and then sticking her lower lip out and making it quiver just a bit and looking at him through her eyelashes gave him the puppy dog pout. "You don't mind do you?" she said making her eye's get even bigger.

_Crap! Not the puppy dog pout she knows that I cant say no to that! No! No! I have to resist!_

Her eyes began to water at the edges giving them a slight twinkle.

_No! I must be firm! I I-I must stand f-firm CRAP! I HATE THE PUPPY DOG POUT! _

He sighed heavily "It's ok, KP, we can go out next week I don't mind…"

She gave a very girlish squeal the way only a lovesick teen girl can, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much, Ron! I owe you a grande sized meal. Ok?" She smiled at him.

"Ok, KP, but you don't just owe me one you cant forget Rufus," he pointed to his pocket as Rufus popped out.

"Nk- uh-huh uh-huh cheese!" he exclaimed happily.

"All right Rufus too. Well bye, Ron, I need to go look for a dress." She waved as she ran off to Club Banana.

"Well, Buddy, it looks like it's just us for tomorrow what do you wanna do?"

Rufus run up to his shoulder and giving him a shrugged, "I-dunno?"

He sighed. "Yeah me neither…" He walked away with his head hung low heading home. _I really wish I could go out sometimes like KP… _an image of Shego floated to the front of his mind. _Why not? They say if you wish, wish big so might as well wish I could go out with Shego… Ha! Like that would EVER happen! Besides she is KP's worst enemy! She'd never let me… but I guess a guy can dream? Right?_

* * *

(Announcer voice)

"At an undisclosed location somewhere in the mountains"

_Where the duce am I? The last thing I remember is fighting that Shego person and… that's about all… _Monkey Fist quickly looked around him for a clue as to where he was but could find nothing other than the fact that wherever he was it was quiet. And that he was tied to a chair with a **very **good knot that he couldn't break or untie. After trying for about 10 minutes he gave up. With nothing better to do he studied his surroundings, a small room no windows, no furniture aside from the chair he was sitting on. There was only one door off to the left of him and the two lamps providing light to the room. _What a dreary place! The least she could have done is put me in a room deserving of my presence. _Growing bored and finding nothing to do he decided to meditate for a while.

Shego was sitting in the observation room with a first aid kit and ice patching herself up after the fight. "OW!" She probed the bandage around her side feeling the pain subside from the spot. _Well at least it was only one rib that was cracked and not broken. Still he is going to wish he hadn't done that. She was glad she could heal faster thanks to her powers most of her minor injuries were less pronounced now and she could easily cover them with a bit of makeup. _She glanced up at the monitor screen and saw that he was awake. _Time to have that talk now._ She got up and headed for the door…

As the door opened, he opened his eyes from his meditation to look at who it was. He saw it was his emerald adversary from before.

"All right, Monkey Fist, here is how this is going to work! I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me. If you don't we are going to play a game until you do got it?" she threatened with venom in her for good measure. "But if you are good, you get to leave." Without giving him a chance to respond, she started, "First question I read that you were not captured by Kim possible is this correct?"

"A game? What are you talking about? What nonsense is this! I will not play along with this mockery!" he refused flamboyantly.

"Ok. Wrong answer. Time to play that game I was talking about. Want to know what it's called?"

He refused to respond and just looked away.

" It's called Fist goes ouch!" she informed him with a sugar sweet voice. She slapped the burn she gave him when she hit him with her plasma.

"OOOOWWWWW! WHY! HOW DARE YOU?"

"Yeah! Get it all out now. Soon you wont have much of a voice if you don't answer me. So did Kimmie catch you or not?" She lit up a hand to show what the next "ouch" would feel like.

He considered her hand with a bit of dread. _I suppose that there is nothing to gain by not answering and it will keep me here longer. I might as well humor her. _"Which time?"

_Good! Now were getting somewhere. She grinned to her self and turned to her prisoner._

Thank you very much for reading. Now if you hit that review button it will speed my updates considerably. If not I will just "forget" to update until I get a few so can you really live with that? Can you really? Think about it while you hit the review button. 


	3. Chapter 3

Middleton we have a problem

Chapter 3

* * *

Hello to all fans this is something that must be said most regrettably I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE Disney does and unless their lawyers are interested in a slightly used soul, body sold separately, that wont change. And I must also say thanks to my beta DJ Dubois dude you rock out loud. (At least I think you're a dude)

Italicized words are thoughts.

* * *

"Alright Fist, the first time you were captured who captured you?" Shego stepped back from her prisoner to lean against the wall.

Monkey Fist thought for a moment and with a scowl replied, "It was that blasted sidekick Ron Stopple." He seemed to seethe just remembering that name.

_So it was that sidekick that captured him… how in the world did he manage that? Monkey Fist was hard for ME beat! That lapdog should never have been able to do something like that… could Kimmie have been training him? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a question directed to her from across the room.

"Why do you care anyway?"

She walked closer to him and in a sugar coated voice "Do you remember where you are?" He stared at her confused not sure what she was talking about. "You are tied to a chair in a cell somewhere that no one can hear you scream, or look for you, not that anybody would come looking for you anyway. Do you really think now is the time to be asking questions?" she put a hand near his arm ready to strike it should he give a wrong answer.

"Well if you put it like that I suppose not." He instantly wished that he had not opened his mouth he doubted that she would forgive another mistake like that.

She moved her hand_. Good I think he's learning to do as I say, now if only Drakken would learn that. _She put her mind back to the task at hand "Good, now next question how did the sidekick manage to capture you? I know he can't fight."

"He was only able to capture me because he STOLE MY MYSTIC MONKEY POWER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ONLY MINE! And that BLASTED rodent of his distracted me. That fool could never have beaten me otherwise." He fumed at rembering how Ron had been fighting with him when his mole ret had tried to break his monkey statues and how after he caught all of them Stoppable had caught him off guard and attacked him breaking all his statues.

_So he did fight with Fist Hmm… sounds like he held his own at least for a while. Not bad, but what is it with this guy and "Mystic monkey power." Thing?... wait… if he has this "Monkey power" and he looks like that… and if stoppable has it too… does he look like HIM! _She pictured stoppable with monkey feet and hands. She was only able to suppress her shudder through her extensive training. _OH THAT is just SICK!_ She shook aside the disturbing image and returned to her questioning.

"So if Stoppable stole this "Monkey power." From you does he look like you?" she did her best not to shudder at the image.

"What? Oh do you mean does he have such amazing feet and hands? Of course not these are the product of radical genetic mutation and surgery so that I might be a better master of the Mystical Monkey Power!" he gave a contented grin knowing that he still had this important "edge" while Stoppable did not.

_And he thinks looking like THAT is a GOOD thing? _She wondered why all villains but her seemed to have absolutely no fashion sense. _Oh well at least I know that Stoppable isn't some hideous monkey freak. "Ok so what is this "Mystical Monkey Power" anyway?" _

"It is the great power that will let me CONTROL THE WORLD with my monkey ninjas! Bwa! Hahaha!" he started a VERY monkey like laugh.

She ground her teeth and covered her ears. _Ok that has got to stop I've only hear it once and that is way to many times. _She walked over to her prisoner and using her nails jabbed into his burned arm. She was rewarded with a loud scream and something not very flattering about her mother. "Ok you do that laugh again and you lose something." He seemed to be in too much pain to talk, so he just nodded slightly. "God! That was a worse laugh that Drakkens! I didn't think that was possible! And that was not what I wanted to know I meant what can it do?" She was generally interested if it turned out that one could gain fighting skills like his from this Monkey Power.

He seemed able to talk again now that most of the pain had subsided. "Mystical Monkey Power gives you great power what else do you need?"

She thought for a moment and with a smug grin retorted, "How about not being captured?" He glared at her and if looks could kill, it would have. "Well as much as I enjoy our little conversation I gotta go, bye!"

He screamed at her back "Wait! We had an agreement! I answered your questions now LET ME GO!"

She turned and gave a pout "Aww I thought you forgot, oh well deals a deal." She lit up a hand and shot a plasma bolt at the ropes just lighting them on fire not quite breaking all the way through.

He screeched, "Wait! What! That burn's! OW! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOT!" he was trying to get away from the fire eating away at the ropes and his hands.

_Hmm should I be merciful and put it out? _She thought about it for a moment then felt a stab of pain from her rib and decided not to do any thing about it. "Oh I'm soo sorry, I did not mean to do that." she gave a vicious grin "Just like you did not intend to crack a rib when we met." And with that she walked out side to her hover jet listening to Monkey Fist screaming, _so far it's been a pretty good day_. She was kept occupied with that pleasant thought on the ride back to the lair.

Announcer voice [meanwhile at Ron Stoppable's house]

"I mean do you think this is a good or bad thing? And don't give me that "Don't freak out it'll all work out." thing cause it WONT all just "Work out." I mean this is SHEGO!... So what do you think buddy?" Ron stopped his ranting and turned to face his pet and best bud, yep you guessed it, Rufus. (If you did not get that before I put it down go watch the series again and then come back, we'll be waiting)

Rufus needed to think about this for a second his human had come home early today with a very depressed mood, the fact that he had come back at that early hour on a Friday was strange, he usually went out with Kim on Fridays. So he had guessed something was wrong. And after some persuasion and large amounts of his "Big Animal Eyes"(if you thought of the movie robots when I put that down we are on the same wave length) he had gotten his human to talk. And boy did he TALK he had just been witness to a half hour marathon of raving, complaining, and self doubt. Now he knew that he was far smarter than other animals but another Sigmund Freund he was not.

And his human needed some help he could see that, Cheese be dammed! He was going to help him! From what he was just told his human was beginning to develop feelings for one of their main enemy's. Shego! Now he himself liked Kim a lot. She always knew just where to scratch, but the had to admit that Kim had gotten much more self centered and cold recently, the fact that she blew his human off for Mankey/Monkey was enough to prove to the mole rat that Kim was becoming a bit of a jerk and that was beginning to hurt his human. From what he knew Ron having this "crush" on Shego was ok. No harm to anybody, of course that fact that Ron had thought Shego was beautiful was old news to him. He remembered when Kim had shown Ron Shego's wanted poster he saw Ron's reaction it was a far less potent version of what happened to him when he saw cheese… yum… cheese… but as far as he was concerned if telling his human that having a few small feelings for Shego was fine with him would make him feel better, then he'd do it as many times as necessary. After all it was only a crush what's the worst that could happen?

He got up and scurried to the edge of the desk and gave Ron his version of a thumb's up and a "S'ok"

Ron looked down at his pet relived, "Thanks buddy I knew I could count on you. That really makes me feel better." His mood lightened considerably asked, "How bout a late night cheese raid" and with a big grin put his arm out to his pet.

Rufus responded with an ecstatic "CHEESE!" and ran up his arm to perch on his shoulder, and with a happy squeak the headed to the kitchen.

[Announcer voice] "Meanwhile at Drakken's lair"

"Shego where have you been?" Drakken was sitting behind his desk working on another one of his doomsday devises.

"I was out on an errand Dr. D, did you need me for another, operation gherkin?" She smirked at the memory of the time he couldn't get the top off a pickle jar and had her open it under the guise of "operation gherkin". The henchmen in the room looked at their hands remembering that none of them could open the jar and how much it hurt their fingers. She smirked again

Drakken looked back to his work trying to hide his scowl, "Shego what have we discussed about undermining my authority?"

She turned towards the door to leave. "Yeah, yeah Dr. D I'll try to remember that next time."

He yelled at her back as she left "Good, see that you do!"

She walked to her room and after finding her key went inside. Her room was styled much like her jump suit. Black and green were the predominant colors, she also had a few pieces of furniture a luxurious bed an easy chair a few bookshelves and a large plasma screen TV on the wall and one painting by a small time Hawaiian artist. She walked in and sunk into the easy chair.

_What a day this has been, _she sighed_, at least the bruises have pretty much healed. _She raised a hand to her side to probe her rib. _Ouch! _She cringed _Looks like that one and my leg may take a bit longer to heal. _She looked over at her painting it was an ocean scene with dark waters and a twilight sky. There was a patch of clouds and one edge that had a red glow coming from somewhere in its depth. While many might consider it a dark scene she found it very peaceful and looking at it helped to relive her of stress and worry. When she finished admiring it,she grabbed her remote and flipped on the TV. _Junk… junk… junk… ah! Here we go._

She stopped on a cooking show; they were making a pasta dinner apparently. _That look's good, I need to remember to have Drakken hire a good chef instead of him cooking and making those stupid cookies of his. _She watched until the show was over, and after a rather loud grumble from her stomach, she glanced at the clock.

_Six, good it's just about time for my shower. _She had always loved showers, the hot water pouring over her always made her feel better and relaxed her, she headed for the bathroom.

Her bathroom unlike the rest of her room was a light blue color instead of a green or black. After undressing she checked her side in the mirror _well at least it will be easy to hide, I wonder why it is taking so long to heal? _She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body and over her side. _Mmm… that feels good, _she began to relax and let her mind drift back to the sidekick and Monkey Fist, _so if what Monkey Fist said is true then the sidekick can fight now huh? I'll have to remember to try and fight him the next time I see him see just how good he is. _For some reason the thought of fighting the sidekick appealed to her. _I wonder why I like the idea of fighting him? Oh well I'll figure all that out later right now I just want to enjoy this…_

[Announcer voice] "Mean while at the Middleton mall"

"Hey Rufus are you ready?" Ron leveled a challenging glare at his pet. Rufus returned the glare with an "h'nk uh-hu" "Alright then ready… set… zombie slaying go!" Ron and Rufus started hitting the buttons on the new zombie slayer game at the arcade. After he and Rufus had talked they had gone out to Bueno Nacho and had a relatively small pig out session. After they finished their game, with Rufus wining of course they headed for the door to go home. But on the way they passed Club Banana and Ron saw Kim going into the dressing room. "Hey Rufus I think I just saw Kim you see monkey boy around?" Rufus looked and gave him an "nk-no." "Huh. That's weird I thought they were out tonight… oh well maybe we can hang a bit before we leave." To Ron the thought that he just couldn't see Mankey, never crossed his mind but later he was truly glad it did not…

* * *

[Authors note]

Ok so… to all fans I am very sorry for the long wait my beta has been… unresponsive to my emails so this is only partly beta-ed so don't get all picky on me ok? Oh and for the release of this chapter thank GorillaKing1990 if it weren't for him giving me a reminder to update pretty much weekly. This probably would not have come out till my beta got back to me. (For all I know that could take forever) oh and also my updates will be slower for two reasons one my beta seems to be out of it and two cause I got a hell' ova cold I probably shouldn't even be out of bed finishing this up. Ok that's the end of my complaining enjoy! Read! and review! Oh and I got a bit of a writers block so anybody wanna spit an idea out I wont mind.


End file.
